The Past Never Stays In the Past
by aa16mm
Summary: What happens when a marriage from the past comes out from the closet? They both thought that they were done. Well the past never stays in the past. All new drama arrives. Will the once happy couple be able to be happy and in love again? Or is it a failed
1. Plot Line

The Past Never Stays in the Past

Hey!

Well this will be my first fan fic. So please give me all your advice and comments. I will love to hear from you all!!!! Okay so here is my explanation.

Nathan and Haley Scott got married right out of High School. They were in love and fine until the half way through their sophomore year of college. They are now both seniors at Duke University.

Brooke and Lucas are a couple so are Peyton and Jake. I won't have much of them but they will be in here.

What happens when a marriage from the past comes out from the closet? They both thought that they were done. Well the past never stays in the past.

Tell me if you think I should do the story. 


	2. Oh well uh humm

Oh well humm uh…….

What happens when a marriage from the past comes out from the closet? They both thought that they were done. Well the past never stays in the past. All new drama arrives. Will the once happy couple be able to be happy and in love again? Or is it a failed marriage? Naley, Brucas, and Leyton.

Haley Scott was your normal college student, enjoys her classes, likes to party, goes to sporting events……… oh who are we kidding Haley Scott is not your everyday college student. She got into Duke with a scholarship for her academics, she is a cheerleader, she enjoys to party but it isn't her life, and what most people do not know is that she was (but still is secretly) married to basketball hot shot Nathan Scott.

Nathan Scott is known as Duke's Big Man On Campus with his brother Lucas Scott. He is the captain of Duke's b-ball team and he is known as a total hottie. The only major mystery that many people want to know the answer to is that he neither has relationships or hook ups. He has dates but he never goes home with them or asks them out again. No one knows why but everyone has their guesses. Brooke and Peyton think he still loves Haley. Haley thinks that he is just being secretive about it all. Only Nathan knows the real reason.

Since they were no longer talking since sophomore year of college whenever they would see each other they would just look away. With both of them at every basketball game they would always pretend the other was not there. Tonight was no different ……………so they thought.

It was another Duke basketball game and just like always everyone was there. It was the Duke vs. North Carolina game. This was one of the biggest game of the season. Haley and Brooke were just arriving at the courts.

" …. Did she actually say that? That girl is………" Haley was speaking to Brooke, until someone bumped into her and she fell down.

" oh wow sorry that was my fault. Let me help you…" Nathan started until he realized at who he had ran into. "Haley, um sorry, that was um my um arg bad" _Way to go dummy. You can't even complete a full sentence._

" its alright. Um I should um have been looking uh where you was going." Haley stumbled to say. _Oh gosh those baby blue eyes. No haley look away. It has been two years. Get over it. He has moved on and so have you. Don't look into the eyes. But they are oh so gorgeous. _

" well I'd better get onto the field uh I mean court." Nathan said. _Oh man she looks beautiful in her cheerleading outfit. Get away before you lose all of your pride._

" oh yeah I should go too." Said Haley

Nathan walked away and Brooke turned to Haley after she watched this whole scene.

" Wow Tutor-girl, right then you sounded dumber than me. And that is hard to do." In her best haley voice " Oh Nathan, I uh, just haven't gotten over you yet. I mean you still are my super sexy husband."

" Very funny Brooke. I'm so embarrassed. Lets just get in there and do stretches." Haley said wanting to forget how she just completely made a full of herself in front of none other than, Nathan Scott.

" oh hun, you weren't the only one making a fool of themself. Nathan, haha Mr. hot shot basketball player called the court, the field. Man even after a while you two still have a huge effect on each other." Brooke pointed out. _Those two I can still see the passion and love in their eyes and that whole scene just made it even more clear. Something needs to be done about this. Maybe lucas will help me with it. Oh who am I kidding of course he will help me. LOL oh man that boy is sooooooo yummy. Wait off topic._

By now the cheerleaders and basketball players were all ready for the big night.

" Okay tonight, you boys are going to enter the court with a cheerleader on their arm. The administration wants this game to look good and be a good game." Said Coach Whitey

" …… Lucas with Brooke, Jake with Peyton, and finally Nathan with Haley."

With that being said Brooke squealed with delighted and ran over and gave her man a big kiss. Peyton smiled widely because she was paired with her new bf. Haley how ever had a totally different reaction. Shock, nervousness, and madness. She couldn't believe of all times for her bad luck to happen this had to be the one time. She got partnered up with her former husband. Oh yeah tonight was going to be interesting…… and it was just getting started.

Hey!!

Sorry it has been so long since I have updated!!!! Hope you like this chapter!!! Reviews are welcomed and appreciated!!!!!! I would love to hear what you all think!!!


End file.
